


Heat

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, Fluff, Other, body heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Vincent's worries about you because your body is also so cold when you're asleep.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Heat

Whenever you were asleep, it was as if your body forgot how to control its temperature. Your body temperature would drop. When he touched your skin to wake you up, it felt like ice. He honestly thought that you may have been dead if it weren’t for the steady rise and fall of your chest.

When you did wake up, you were always shivering and trying to huddle under a blanket. It looked like you were in physical pain from how cold you were. You said it was normal for you, but that didn’t make it any better.

He was wide awake, staring at the ceiling of the log cabin. Vincent couldn’t sleep knowing just how cold it actually was inside. You were in the neighboring bed, curled up into a small ball. He glanced over to your form, trying to determine if you were able to fall asleep or if you would be able to stay asleep.

Then, he heard it. Your breath shook through your shivering. Your fists clenched tighter onto the blanket and you curled in on yourself more. A small, quiet cuss escaped your mouth as you fought to stay warm.

Vincent sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. As quietly as possible, he stepped onto the wood boards and made his way with his cloak fluttering ever so slightly behind him. He stood over your bedside, questioning if he should bother you. But the cringe on your face urged him to do something.

“[Y/N],” he whispered so he wouldn’t wake the others. He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. You jumped slightly and turned to look at him with wide eyes. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you said and sat up. The cold air nipped at your skin and you fought the urge to try and find the spot you were laying in for what little body heat remained there. “What’s up?”

“You’re freezing,” Vincent noted. Some of your skin was paler and your lips started to take on a blue tint.

With a sheepish grin, you admitted, “Just a little.”

Vincent took a deep breath as if he were trying to calm his nerves. “Move over.”

“What?”

“Move over,” he said and pushed you closer to the wall while he went to lay down. He got underneath the blanket you were using and moved his cloak so it would cover both of your bodies. Though, he did hide his face further into the cloak’s collar. “You need to be well-rested for tomorrow.”

“R-right,” you stammered and got settled. You could feel the heat radiating off of his body. It warmed your chilled skin. Closing your eyes, and ignoring the new heat flooding your cheeks, you moved ever so closer to him. “Thank you.” Vincent merely hummed and wrapped an arm around you, bringing you towards his chest.


End file.
